Frases
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Leo con su inocencia infinita, Unicornio con su apatía sobreprotectora & cincuenta instantes que dieron cuenta de ello. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio.

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Lo iba a terminar para la comunidad de "Una Frase", pero como perdí momentáneamente mi cuenta en esos rumbos lo pospuse, lo pospuse, lo pospuse hasta hace un par de días que recordé que lo tenía pendiente. Lo completé bastante rápido, pero como está terminado supongo que se consideraría como trampa colgarlo, a estas alturas, para esa comunidad.

Lo público acá porque esta pareja necesita más atención y tengo ganas de traumar gente en este día en particular. ¡BUAHAHAHA! Ah sí, sí, sé que varias frases son más que frases (Bueh, por poco se convierten en fanfics completos), perdonen por eso, pero es que la inspiración es una dama complicada de complacer.

* * *

><p><span>Frases<span>

**CONSUELO**

Al conseguir, tras varios intentos, la armadura de Unicornio, se convenció a si mismo de que ese era el mejor consuelo por la partida de Regulus.

**BESO**

Fue brusco. Una mano le apretaba el mentón mientras que otra lo sujetaba del brazo, con el puño aún cerrado a causa del golpe que no alcanzó a dar. Fue su primer beso.

**SUAVE**

-¡No es cierto!-se llevó una mano hacia la suya propia, apretándola contra su pecho, como protegiéndola del tacto del dorado, rojo como un tomate-No soy suave. ¡No soy una chica!-Regulus sonrió.

**DOLOR**

Le dolió el doble enterarse que una vez más le habían dejado solo, así que aguantando la respiración se repitió a si mismo que no volvería a hacer tontas promesas con niños estúpidos con nombre de estrella.

**PATATAS**

La primera vez que vio a Yato tan enojado como para estar a punto de estallar, _por su culpa, claro_, se asustó tanto que le metió en la boca lo primero que encontró a su paso, una patata del almuerzo y bastante pequeña. Al menos, pensó mientras esquivaba los golpes en el piso, sirvió para no escucharlo gritar.

**LLUVIA**

El día que nombraron a Regulus caballero dorado, llovió en el cielo. Le agradeció a los dioses el gesto, así cuando volviera nadie se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando.

**CHOCOLATE**

A veces Regulus podía parecer un niño pequeño, como cuando se manchaba la cara con lo que comía mientras se chupaba los dedos. Yato trataba de no mirarlo en esas ocasiones, sintiendo unas ganas repentinas de embarrarse, él también, del chocolate que Leo estaba devorando.

**FELICIDAD**

A Yato le gustaba esa época en dónde enamorarse era cosa de estornudar y ese cosquilleo en el estómago, para ellos, la verdadera felicidad.

**TELÉFONO**

Regulus le extendió un vaso de cerámica atado por una cuerda bastante corta a un ejemplar igual.  
>-¿Ya ves? Tan sólo es cosa de que nos consigamos una cuerda más larga-Yato resistió el impulso de llamarlo tonto.<p>

**OÍDOS**

Yato sabía que bastaría con un besito en la mejilla para lograr que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

**NOMBRE**

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
>-Regulus.<br>-¿Como la estrella?  
>Hubo una pausa. El castaño miró a otra parte y enseguida se encogió de hombros, indicando que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Yato sonrió burlonamente, pensando que aunque estúpida, era una bonita estrella.<p>

**MUERTE**

Se enteró de que Tenma estaba muerto y no paró de llorar durante dos días seguidos, dando tumbos en el desierto de Jamir mientras intentaba volver a encender el cosmo que ya no existía. Se enteró, al volver al santuario, de que la muerte también le había arrebatado a Regulus y no pasó una noche hasta que esta lo alcanzara a él, mucho mucho tiempo después, que no rompiera en llanto y deseara volver a sentir el calor de la estrella que pareció hacerse pedazos en el viento.

**SENSUAL**

Al crecer se dio cuenta que Regulus era capaz de causar cosquilleos en otras áreas aparte de su estómago.

**SEXO**

Fue de improviso, pues ninguno de los dos pensó terminar haciendo lo que hicieron ese día en el rincón más oscuro del barco de la esperanza; luego de que Regulus le pidiese bajito y en un susurro mientras le secaba las lágrimas que dejara de llorar.

**TACTO**

El simple y sencillo pensamiento del tacto suavecito de su mano sobre la de Yato era suficiente para darle ánimos, para que deseara esos días cálidos con él, para que priorizara sobrevivir, para que deseara continuar, para que pudiese superar cualquier cosa.

**DEBILIDAD**

A pesar de su debilidad, Yato siempre intentó demostrarle a todos que merecía la compañía de Regulus quién, por sobre todas las cosas, prefería su amistad antes que la de cualquier otro caballero o aprendiz de la orden completa de Atena.

**LÁGRIMAS**

Un día Regulus se dio cuenta que sería capaz de volver lluviosos los días de cualquiera con tal de no verle nunca, nunca llorar. El mismo día que se encontró teniendo ese pensamiento, mientras miraba el cielo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Entonces sonrió.

**VELOCIDAD**

Sin importar que intentara siempre pisar sobre sus talones. Sin importar cuanto intentara aumentar la velocidad. Sin importar lo mucho, mucho que lo intentara, Regulus estaría, pasase lo que pasase, como a un millón de pasos delante de él.

**VIENTO**

Una vez, sentado en las escaleras de lo que solía ser el templo de Leo, sintió una ventisca repentina envolverle con suavidad, dándole la impresión que una pequeña brisa en particular soplaba de golpe en su mejilla. Yato se sonrojó sin saber porqué, si hasta le dio la impresión que el viento le había dado un beso.

**LIBERTAD**

Regulus nunca se sentía tan libre de sus obligaciones en la orden, como cuando rodaba colina abajo junto con Yato.

**VIDA**

A ellos les enseñaban a no valorar su vida más allá de lo que valoraban la de la diosa. Regulus siempre se preguntó si no sería pecado divino que aún luego de tratar de aprender ese comportamiento de total devoción, siguiera valorando más la vida de un mero mortal de rango inferior.

**CELOS**

Le causaba nauseas que siempre estuviesen tan cerca: Yato _con_ Pegaso. Yato _con_ Grulla. Yato _con_ Lobo. Yato _con_ cualquiera, menos con él. Fue a preguntarle al maestro si estaba enfermo. Sísifo de Sagitario solamente esbozó una sonrisa, volviéndose al Cid de Capricornio con termómetro en mano, para murmurarle a modo de secreto: "_son celos"_. Él, claro, no entendió un carajo.

**MANOS**

Al abrir los ojos tiene la visión aún nublada a causa del duro golpe en la cabeza, pero no es sino hasta que siente las suaves manos de Yato en sus mejillas, tomando su rostro casi con cuidado, que recuerda, se da cuenta en realidad, de que está vivo.

**GUSTO**

Regulus siempre se preguntó a qué sabrían los labios de Yato. Un día, como la persona simple y sencilla que era, le plantó de sorpresa tremendo beso para comprobarlo. A gloria, sin duda, un ojo morado y un golpe en las costillas, pero el gusto había valido la pena.

**DEVOCIÓN**

La devoción es una de las cualidades más importantes de un caballero. Regulus, que es sólo un niño, no lo entiende aún, pues prefiere pasar sus tardes corriendo con Yato por el campo de entrenamiento en vez de aprender cómo debe rendirle pleitesía a la diosa.

**SIEMPRE**

Yato siempre se consideró a si mismo un mediocre, sin embargo ese concepto de su persona empeoró de manera inimaginable cuando conoció a Regulus.

**SANGRE**

A pesar de que conoce lo mal que sabe la sangre, pues él mismo ha tenido la mandíbula inferior rota una infinidad de veces, detiene por un momento su titánica tarea de vendar la mano de un herido Regulus, pues nunca se queda quieto, para plantarle un breve beso en los labios. Al menos, con eso, el santo de Leo deja de moverse.

**ENFERMEDAD**

-¡Yato! ¡Yato! Curtis dice que soy gay por ti, ¿estoy enfermo?  
>El aludido resopla, rodando los ojos.<br>-Claro que no, tonto, tan sólo eres griego.

**MELODÍA**

-¿Qué es eso?  
>-Es música.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-¿Eso que suena como bonito y te dan ganas de bailar?<br>-Ajá.  
>-Es música.<br>-Ah.  
>Hay silencio.<br>-A mí me gusta más la melodía de tu corazón cuando me recuesto contra tu pecho. Es como _pom pom pom_.  
>-Es-Es-Estúpido.<p>

**ESTRELLA**

Sin importar que estuviese a kilómetros y kilómetros del santuario, Unicornio sabía que era cosa de mirar el cielo con todas sus estrellas pintadas en él para sentirse como en casa. Regulus era el nombre de una de ellas, después de todo. Recordarlo le obligó a sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa.

**HOGAR**

Las veces que Regulus hablaba de su hogar en las montañas, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que a Yato le parecía que podía impregnarse del aroma del bosque que le describía con sólo escucharlo.

**CONFUSIÓN**

"Ah no, no me la prestaron. Es mi armadura dorada, soy el nuevo santo de Leo." Entonces a Yato le dieron ganas de tirarse por el precipicio más cercano.

**MIEDO**

Al morir papá no volvió a sentir miedo nunca pero nunca jamás, pues su vida pareció convertirse en un juego constante y encontró en Yato, sin proponérselo, el compañero perfecto para jugar.

**TRUENO / RAYO**

Un relámpago iluminó la barraca dónde todos dormían, pero ninguno de los aprendices a caballero se dio cuenta de que dos de sus compañeros compartían un abrazo en la oscuridad, bajo el resguardo de las mantas.

**LAZOS**

Regulus vino un día con un listón lila y se lo amarró en la muñeca a él para luego repetir la acción en la propia. Hubo silencio. Unicornio miró sus manos, una al lado de la otra, para mirar de inmediato a su interlocutor, alzando una ceja sin necesidad de preguntar con palabras.  
>-El maestro dice que debemos reforzar los lazos entre caballeros, así que le he hecho un nudo ciego.<br>Yato no supo si reírse o sólo golpearlo.

**MERCADO**

-En serio, no sé de dónde sacas tanto dinero-comentó mientras miraba el interior de la bolsa de bollos que acababan de comprar en el mercado.  
>-Es la paga por ser santo dorado, Yato.<br>En realidad, pensaba Regulus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era el dinero que se robaba descaradamente de las misiones. Una mala costumbre que siglos después conservarían sus predecesores.

**TECNOLOGÍA**

Degel les prestó algo llamado ábaco, pero tras varios intentos por aprender a usar el curioso objeto, este terminó tirado varios metros más allá de los dos caballeros que, recostados en el pasto, se pasaron el resto del día contemplando el cielo.

**REGALO**

Sin falta, para cada cumpleaños, se encontraba religiosamente con un paquetito torpemente envuelto en papel morado encima de su cama. Sin embargo no supo nunca quién era el que se los dejaba allí. Regulus siempre se olvidaba de firmar.

**SONRISA**

Entonces, al principio, permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos incómodos. E iba a decir una cosa, pero al ver como el muchacho delante de él parecía no estar dispuesto a responder nada, pero nada de lo que dijera, Regulus se decidió a sonreír. Yato, sin saber porqué, se sonrojó.

**INOCENCIA**

A pesar de que pasaran miles de millones de milenios, Tenma estaba seguro de que Yato continuaría con su apatía medio protectora mientras que Regulus conservaría su pesadez e inocencia infinita. La verdad es que eso, tenía que reconocer… Le parecía un poquitín tierno.

**CONCLUSIÓN**

"¡Un día de estos me vas a colmar tanto la paciencia que te arrojaré del décimo templo de cabeza!" Regulus llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la manera que tenía Unicornio de decirle lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, por lo que soltó casi de inmediato un: ¡Yo también te quiero, Yato!

**NUBES**

-Yato-parpadeó-Eso que está allá arriba: ¿Es nieve?  
>La curiosidad chispeando en los ojos de Leo no pasó desapercibida para el de bronce que, cruzado de brazos, puso cara de superioridad.<br>-No, tonto. ¿No ves que es algodón?

**CIELO**

A veces, cuando Yato conseguía escabullirse de Junkers o él mismo de su constante permanencia en el templo de Leo, podían pasar días completos tirados en el pasto mirando el cielo. Tal vez buscando un barco volador que se dignara a pasar en esos momentos.

**PARAÍSO**

Los rapsodas griegos han pasado siglos intentando ponerle poesía a la concepción de los grandes del paraíso, pero para un par de niños huérfanos ese es un término relativo, que depende del simple y sencillo hecho de caminar de la mano por el campo de entrenamiento.

**INFIERNO**

-Ya te he dicho que no comas tanto.  
>-Ya lo sé, pero duele demasiado, Yato.<br>Unicornio suspiró, cobijando nuevamente al dorado mientras se acomodaba acostándose junto a él, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que Leo tirara las sabanas hacia atrás, de una patada.  
>-¡Ya te dije que te quedaras quieto!<br>A veces, la trivialidad que parecía ser cuidar del caballero de oro, podía convertirse en un verdadero infierno.

**SOL**

A decir verdad, la sonrisa de Regulus siempre le asemejó al sol saliendo después de varios días de lluvia.

**LUNA**

Yato resoplaría un poco, para luego entrecerrar los ojos, risueño a causa de las risas que aún cubrían el ambiente. Él solamente sonreiría. Entonces la luna llena, brillante, contemplaría en silencio un beso secreto entre dos compañeros de armas, un día antes de que se desatara la guerra santa.

**ONDAS**

Regulus se paró en la orilla de la playa, mirando con atención las ondas del agua.  
>-Ya ves, la enorme cantidad de espuma que tiene el mar sólo puede significar una cosa-dijo, después de un rato-¡Hay una persona aún más enorme que Aldebarán dándose un baño allí dentro!<br>Yato sonrió, acercándose para besarle brevemente la mejilla.

**PELO**

Al ver la escena, un grupo de santos de bronce que había pasado trotando comenzó a burlarse. Yato, completamente incapaz de sacarse de su regazo a un dormido Regulus, sólo atinó a defenderse diciendo:  
>-¡Le buscaba piojos!-La verdad sea dicha de paso, sí estaba disfrutando de enredar sus dedos en esa copiosa cabellera castaña.<p>

**SUPERNOVA**

Fue como una supernova. El encuentro de sus ojos, por primera vez, se sintió como una calurosa explosión que pareció recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Entonces uno de ellos se sonrojó. El otro sólo sonrió.


End file.
